


More to Life

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Wedding, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Sam realizes anything is possible.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	More to Life

If someone had told him that Dean Winchester would fall in love with a sassy blonde from a tiny town called Smallville, Sam would have laughed and said that person obviously didn’t know his brother.

Dean Winchester didn’t fall in love--hell, he didn’t even believe in it.

Or so Sam thought.

That had changed the day the brothers ended up just outside of the small farm town in the midst of a heat wave, Dean’s 67 Chevy Impala breaking down on the side of the road and causing Dean to let loose a string of cuss words so foul and angry, a sailor would have been shocked.

Sam was not shocked. That car was the love of Dean’s life.

That is until a red convertible beetle pulled up alongside them and a pretty blonde looked over. There was wariness in her eyes that told of experiences and understanding beyond her years--something both Sam and Dean could relate to.

“You guys need a phone to call Triple A?” she asked.

And by the way Dean stared at her with wide eyes for a full thirty seconds before donning his trademark, flirtatious grin, Sam realized that for once, his brother might be the one in trouble instead of the girl.

“We have a phone. We could use a lift, though. We’re heading into town.” Dean gazed at her.

She eyed him for a moment, then gave Sam the once-over as well. “All right. Get in,” she said with a shrug.

Dean didn’t hesitate before sliding into the passenger seat beside her. Sam crawled into the back, trying to get comfortable with the small amount of leg room and the girl pulled onto the road once more, focusing her gaze ahead of her.

Sam had to resist the urge to smack his brother in the head. The way that Dean was gazing at the pretty blonde was sure to make her uncomfortable and more than likely throw them out of her car, wondering why she’d picked them up in the first place.

“You always pick up strange guys on the side of the road?” Dean asked casually.

She smirked. “Not as a rule.”

“What made you decide to today?”

She glanced over at him, and then at Sam in the rearview. “I’m a pretty good judge of character,” she informed them. “Plus…” She reached beside her and picked something up that made both their eyes widen in surprise. “Let’s just say I feel safe with this.”

The sparks from the taser gun she was wielding made Dean grin. “No damsel in distress here. Nice. I’m Dean, this is my little brother Sam.”

“Chloe Sullivan,” she supplied, nodding at him and setting the taser down once more.

From there it was all history. The brother he’d believed incapable of settling down--or even wanting to for that matter--had fallen for the pretty blonde from Smallville seemingly overnight, and no matter where their travels took them, Dean had never forgotten her. They’d kept in touch and after they tracked down the demon that had killed their mother and Sam’s girlfriend, the first thing his brother had done was head back to Smallville.

When Dean had told him over the phone that he was getting married, Sam was surprised, but not overly so. “Are you sure about this?”

“More sure than I’ve ever been about anything, Sammy,” Dean had said with resolve. “There’s more to life than hunting you know.” His voice was light, but with serious undertones.

Sam smirked. “I think I told you that once or twice.”

“Shut it or you won’t be my best man,” he’d replied with a chuckle.

“You ready for this?” Sam asked with raised eyebrows, tying his brother’s tie.

“Definitely,” Dean said without hesitation, boyish grin on his face. His eyes were twinkling. He was actually happy for the first time since…ever.

“All right. Let’s go meet your bride and get this show on the road.” Sam grinned at him.

He clapped a hand on Sam’s back and they stood at the alter moments later, waiting.

The grin that spread across his brother’s face when he saw Chloe walking toward them was enough to convince him that anything really was possible.


End file.
